


Unconventional Bargoning

by New_Elysia



Category: The Chronicles Of Vladimir Tod - Zac Brewer
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Just Stupidity, Mild Sexual Content, No Sex, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9191981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/New_Elysia/pseuds/New_Elysia
Summary: Not the First Time bragging about his sexual capabilities has saved D'Ablo's life.





	

D’Ablo’s steel grey eyes widened “outlived my usefulness?” he asked in a low whisper. Tomas stood there, his black eyes staring down at D’Ablo. Utter distain marred his perfect face. Well, perfect to the vampire currently on his knees pleading for his life to be spared. D’Ablo had done nothing wrong, well nothing that he could recall. Tomas tightened his jaw.

“How could you say that?” D’Ablo asked, taking Alumno’s leader off guard. “I can do many things.” D’Ablo countered, steel grey eyes moving over Tomas’ tall form. The spark of infatuation that had claimed D’Ablo’s heart and burning inside him for nearly a century, showed in his eyes. “Really?” Tomas scoffed, still prepared to kill the vampire in front of him. “Yes” D’Ablo sounded nearly desperate, “then pray tell, what can you do that would be of use to me?” Tomas said “but keep in mind, my patients in wearing very thin.” He flashed his fangs in a warning. D’Ablo was then quick to stand, Tomas took on a slightly more defensive stance.

“Well” D’Ablo began, licking his lips. The vampire in black got closer to Tomas. The raven haired vampire flinched back slightly when D’Ablo’s hands, well his good hand and the false one he’d been wearing for the last year or so, on his shoulders. “To begin with” D’Ablo said lowly, “I don’t have a gag reflex, that comes in handy.” D’Ablo then grinned, as if something more had been implied in that sentence. D’Ablo then leaned closer, his hands moving onto Tomas’s chest. “I’m a bit of a kinky little basterd, and I know many things.” D’Ablo looked down “I know how to please just about anyone, if they’d only give me a chance.” D’Ablo purred, avoiding adding in ‘if you were just into men’. D’Ablo pressed their bodies together “I could make this into the best night you’ve ever had with anyone.” Tomas stared at the other vampire, he was starting to look visibly uncomfortable.

“I’m also up for just about anything out there.” The council president smirked “choking, domination and submission, whips and chains, and even a bit of playful stabbing; if any of that sounds pleasing to you.” Of course though, D’Ablo had his limits. Though those were on a very small list of extremes. “This could be quite the experience” Tomas looked around for a way out of what was now a very awkward situation. “And I have plenty of…” D’Ablo paused, as if settling on the proper word, then he smirked and said “Toys… if that is what you’d be into.” Tomas started to maneuver away from D’Ablo. It was largely uncomfortable to be so near the other vampire like this. “And I’m quite into much more, that’s only the tip of it.” D’Ablo said, his grin once again widening. D’Ablo’s good hand had just barely touched Tomas’ waist when the former vice president managed to move away.

Tomas began slowly backing away “oh god, there’s more?” D’Ablo nodded “of course” he said “I have a PowerPoint, if you’d like to see it.” Tomas stared at the council president wide eyed. He’d only come here to rip D’Ablo’s still beating heart from his chest and burn the corpse. But this had gotten much weirder than he could have ever expected. In fact, this was way too weird for him. Needless to say, Tomas was a bit uncomfortable with all this.

“You know what, just forget it.” Tomas said and turned, starting for the office’s gloss black doors. D’Ablo blinked in surprised and then asked “so… you’re keeping me alive for sexual favors?” Tomas said nothing “that works.” The vampire in black said, D’Ablo then tilted his head to the side in slight confusion “where are you going?” the council president asked “I need a drink” the vampire said, stopping just before the door. “If you need alcohol before we begin, I have plenty here.” D’Ablo said, considering the fact that D’Ablo was nothing short of a functioning alcoholic, no one would doubt that. Tomas glared at him “not now.” Tomas said, then opened the door “well, you know where to find me if you want that favor.” The vampire in black said with a wide, somewhat seductive, smile.

Vikas looked at Tomas “favor?” he asked as the vampire closed the door behind him. “You said it would be easy to dispatch him.” Tomas just glared at him “he’s an idiot” “I know.” Tomas countered, he then pinched the bridge of his nose. “We’ll handle this later, just for now…” he looked back at the set of doubt doors “just do me a favor and buy me a drink, a really strong drink.”


End file.
